My Angel
by CrazyForCullens1918
Summary: It's a simple story about how Edward writes a song for Bella to show her Love. But will Bella like the song? What will be her reaction after listing to the song... Please read to know...


**Hi …. This is my first fanfic so I hope you all like it. Please leave Reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga or its characters unfortunately. It all belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. **

** My Angel**

****I was angry that Edward how could he let Renesmee go on a date with Jacob? It's not that I did not trust him It's just that she was only 15 years old. She was just a baby… Our Baby… Edward said to trust him because he knew what Jacob was thinking that's why he allowed her to go. Ever since Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee he had become a big part of the Cullen family. I knew he could never ever hurt her but still he was a werewolf for crying out loud what if he gets angry? What if something happens?

I was so busy in my thoughts I did not even hear when Edward came and sat next to me.

'Bella love are you okey '? Are you still angry with me? he said sweetly in his velvet voice.

"Hmmmmm " I said totally dazzled by this voice. I still could not believe this person belonged only to me. Only mine for eternity. He was just perfect in everything and loved me so very much.

He chuckled and said " I want you to come with me. I have something for you "in a seductive voice which made shiver.

"Edward you know I hate it when you spend money on me. Even if I am a vampire now somethings will never ever change " I said a little annoyed . I knew what he was trying to do he was trying to distract me which usually worked.

"Bella honey I know you do not like gifts but trust me it's not what I was going to give you. Though I would love to give you gifts every day. Any ways remember I have been trying to compose a song guess what it's finished and I want you to hear it. So please love come with me "he said dazzling me again.

"Okey"I said standing up and kissing him passionately. Now that I was a vampire he did not worrying about hurting me at all and kissed me back with total enthusiasm.

" Are you trying to distract me because its working " he said smiling.

I chuckled and said "Nope it's just that I missed you so much and I love you forever "I said happily. " Let's go and listen to some songs played by my beautiful husband "I said dragging me to the music room.

"I love you too love "He said kissing me on my cheeks. If I could have blushed I could sure have.

We were in the music room now there in the middle of the room stood a grand black piano.

Edward went straight to the piano and I sat next to him. He looked really happy and excited and I could not help but smile at my gorgeous husband.

" Ready love " ? He said looking at me and yet again dazzling me. I just smiled and nodded .

_Everytime I look at you I fell in love with you again ._

_You have changed my life completely._

_And something in your eyes tell me you love me too._

_I love you – those three words have my life in them._

_You are my angel the reason of my existence and I belong to you body and soul._

_All death I can endure but without you there in no life for me. _

_You are my angel the reason of my existence and I belong to you body and soul. _

_I always belong to you so you could always be mine forever and ever._

_The bond forged between us can never be broken Ooooo my love._

_You are my angel the reason of my existence and I belong to you body and soul._

_Your hold is permanent and unbreakable never doubt that again._

_You are my angel the reason of me existence and I belong to you body and soul. _

_I don't trust myself to be enough for you. To deserve after all the mistake I have made._

_But still you are here my angel holding me along._

_Each moment is like a dream to me that have come true._

_And I know tomorrow we still be the same and I hope you still love me the same._

_Your love is everlasting and I will always belong to you._

_You are my angel the reason for my existence and I belong to you body and soul._

_You will always be part of me the reason of me existence. _

_You are my angel the reason for my existence and I belong to you body and soul._

_You have filled my vision and overwhelmed my mind._

_And I still cannot believe to all mine._

_We have got a everlasting love and you are the heaven in my lonely world._

_You are my angel the reason of my existence ._

_And this everlasting love will never ever die… die and die….._

And with that he finished his song and looked at me curiously asking "how was it love? Did you like it? I wrote it only for you. "

I had no words. I was just speechless if I could cry I would have. So I jumped at him and started kissing him everywhere. And in between the kisses I said "you wanted to know how it is well I will show you how it is "and with that my lips were again at his lips kissing and sucking them desire filling my body.

He just chuckled and said 'if that's how you will act whenever I write a song for you then I think I will write a song every second of our life together" ticking my ear. And with that he broke into a smile of exultation.

I could not take it anymore and before he could say anything more I just started kissing him hungrily forgetting I was angry with him earlier.

And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever...

**Xoxo!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please leave Reviews!**


End file.
